pjo_girls_idea_boxfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Waves Of Wisdom/Image Categorizing 101
This is how I feel right now. To start off this blog, let me just say that this is in aimed to those who have basically been messing up image categories. Now while all of the users that have been contributing to this tricky concept have been doing it in good will, a majority have not done it the properly. To those of whom I have messaged about it, be aware that I am not angry at you and that you are absolutely not the only ones who were mistaken. Again, I'm not mad, I'm just not pissed on about this. By taking a good look at this guide, you can learn how to do it better in an efficient way that will actually help the wiki and not slow it down. If you're new at doing this, I suggest asking an admin team member for englightment but other than that anyone can categorize images if done properly. ---- What NOT to do There are many categories that are now, after our categorizing system's are updated, are currently being brought down, and have no use in being put upon image files unless your goal is to slow us down. Amongst them, here are the top 3 most, atrocious, petrifying ones that I and those before me are disgusted by. No exaggerations are intended whatsoever, these make me want to rip my hair out every single time I see them: #Category:Images #Category:Images of Characters #Category:GIF Files Those are the Big Three. If you see one on an image, take it off, you don't even have to categorize the image with the additional categories, I just need them to be gone. Oh, and also, NEVER EVER make categories up on your own. You'll probably f*ck things up and I will raise all of hell. What you SHOULD do Character Images' Categories IMPORTANT: Every character's images must always contain the user category and the model category. If the model is unknown, put the Unknown Model category. If there is any other category that should not belong there, delete it from the image (aka the big three). The category specifying the nature of the image's character (Images of ________) will be the only thing that will depend on the type of character. If a GIF is used as an image of the character and isn't just some random misc thingy, it follows the same treatment. So far, these are the characters we get to precisely categorize: Non-Demigod Species= *For Automatons, all of the images go under Category:Images of Automatons (Example) *For Satyrs and Centaurs, all of the images go under Category:Images of Satyrs and Centaurs (Example) |-| Nymphs and Spirits= For average nymphs/spirits species: *For nymphs, all images go under Category:Images of Nymphs (Example) *For spirits, all images go under Category:Images of Spirits (Example) Since these specific species have more characters, separate categories have been made out for them: *For animal nymphs (female), all images go under Category:Images of Animal Nymphs (Example) *For animal spirits (male), all images go under Category:Images of Animal Spirits (Example) *For love nymphs (female), all images go under Category:Images of Erotiads (Example) *For love spirits (male), all images go under Category:Images of Erotios (Example) *For death nymphs (female), all images to under Category:Images of Mortiads(Example) *For death spirits (male), all images go under Category:Images of Mortios (Example) |-| Demigods= EVERY SINGLE IMAGE OF DEMIGODS, BE IT MALE OR FEMALE, HAS TO FOLLOW THE SAME EXAMPLE: *All images of demigods and demigoddesses go under Category:Images of Demigods ( ) |-| Random Images This is rather complicated since there are only so many specific cases. So I suggest that only Helpers+ and RBs+ handle this since messing it all up won't help at all. Here are some few examples *Rose image: Category:Images of Flowers and *Sword image: Category:Images of Swords, Category:Images of Weapons and *The list goes on for just about an eternity so just stick with what you know. ---- So in conclusion, if you can't do it right, DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES DO IF AT AL or you'll face the wrath of Elmo. I know everyone who has been giving a shot to this has done it with good intentions, but it isn't as easy as it looks to accomplish as you see it in the recent activities. A lot of people who think they've been doing it right are probably wrong, since by far only Bach, Wonder and Bird have ever done it properly. (Unless I'm forgetting someone). The point is, in endgame, if you're not 400% sure you can do it, leave it to Helpers and members of the admin team to fix things, although you're always welcome to ask for some mentoring and learn to categorize images via the Training Program or just by asking anyone a question. Category:Blog posts